Ripping
Rip CD This function can be activated by any of these means: * a Hotkey * a Command Button * the Tools Menu * right clicking on an optical drive in the Computer node * configuring it to open when a CD is inserted The source field will show any optical drives that MusicBee detects, so you can choose which one you want to rip from. Settings will take you to CD Ripping , where you can configure details of how ripping is done. When a CD is inserted in the source drive, MusicBee will try to identify it from the databases found in Tags Preferences. If there is more than one similar result, it will prompt you to choose one. If none is found, you will need to enter the info manually (you can also manually edit any of the downloaded info). You can choose to rip only some tracks by unticking the boxes next to the ones you don't want. Preferences cd ripping Select the format you want the rip to be encoded as. MP3 and AAC are not available on installation, as the required codecs can't be distributed with MusicBee. See the FAQ for instructions to install them yourself. Four profiles are available, each affects the file size and quality - the trade-off being smaller file size (Portable Device Listening) vs. best quality (Archiving). See Encoder Settings for specifics. Enter the root folder that ripped files will be saved to. Files will be saved to sub-folders of this location using the naming template you specify below. Choose where you want the ripped files to appear in your library. (The Inbox is a holding area that is intended to allow you to review and edit file tags before you add the files to your library.) Enter the naming template used for the folder and filename of each ripped track. This setting applies when you choose 'rip tracks as: file per track'. Enter the naming template used for the folder and filename of each ripped CD. This setting applies when you choose 'rip tracks as: file per disc with cuesheet' when running a rip. The pregap is the small gap between each track on your CD which is often silence but not always (e.g. live albums). * append to prior track: the silence (if any) appears at the end of tracks * remove: to completely remove the gap. When ticked, the CD rip window will open automatically if not already opened. When ripping a CD MusicBee can retrieve artwork from the internet and associate it with the ripped file (the default type of association such as embedded, folder.jpg etc. is configured in the Tag Preferences tab. When ticked MusicBee will calculate and store Replay Gain tags in the files. Many players including MusicBee support reading this information to normalize the volume of tracks. Enter the path of a WAV file that will play to alert you when a CD rip completes. drive settings The first box should show the same optical drive options as the source box on the main ripping window. When ticked, the CRC hash values from each ripped track are validated against results reported by others to AccurateRip.com. This provides additional confidence your rip has no errors if others have the same result. For this scheme to work best, you should enter your CD drive read offset correction value. Enter the value for your CD drive's read offset (you might need to search the web with the drive manufacturer and model for the value). MusicBee queries known values stored on AccurateRip.com and will automatically populate this value if known. Choose your preferred ripping speed. *'quick rip' : Data is ripped from the CD without verifying the copied data against the CD. You might choose this option if your CDs are in good condition and want to save time when ripping. For extra assurance with little overhead, also tick the 'validate with AccurateRip.com' option. *'secure rip with error recovery:' Data is ripped from the CD, the CD re-read with the cache flushed and then compared with the original rip. If any inconsistencies are detected the CD will be re-read until a reasonable number of matches have been made which can take significant time. You might choose this option if your CDs have scratches or want more certainty you get the best rip results. When ticked, MusicBee will check each CD sector read for any C2 errors reported by the CD drive (an error protection/correction scheme). If any C2 errors are reported the secure rip retry and verify routine is run. Note that some CD drives do not support C2 error reporting and any reported C2 errors do not necessarily mean an error needs to be or can be corrected. However you might tick this option for extra assurance you get the best rip results.